With the increasing use of computers and hard copy printouts the need arises to provide a means to generate printouts in a form that resembles a standard single sheet of paper. Existing continuous tractor feed computer paper contains a strip on either side of the longitudinal edge of the paper to provide guide holes for the tractor feed. The bottom and top of the paper sheet are physically attached to a next adjacent sheet, forming a continuous ream or web of paper so that multiple pages can be printed without having to manually feed the printer with successive individual sheets of paper. After a plurality of th connected sheets of paper have been printed, the sheets are normally fan-folded into a stack. The strip on either side of the edge of the paper containing the guide holes for the tractor feed can be removed while the paper is fan-folded in a stack without unfolding each individual sheet of paper. However, to separate the continuous sheet or web of paper to form individual sheets, the fan-folded continuous sheet must be unfolded, and each portion between the folds being individually separated. Such procedure is a time consuming and tedious process.